Black Tulips
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Meggy suddenly finds herself stuck in Disney World. The Villains are planning something and it isn’t good. Can Meggy help the heroes and save Disney World? Possible Max/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Meggy suddenly finds herself stuck in Disney World. The Villains are planning something and it isn't good. Can Meggy help the heroes and save Disney World? Possible Max/OC**

**Black Tulips**

(Chap 1: Disney World)

Meggy walked out of the school and shivered as she was struck by a wall of cold air and snow. Her short dark-brown hair and long trench coat flapping in the gale-force wind. Her honey-brown eyes where underlined in black eyeliner and a light, shimmering gloss protected her naturally red lips from the cold, stark against her white skin. People liked to joke about her complexion, calling her The Snow Queen. She didn't make a big deal out of it, just shrugged it off, it was just a bunch of words to her. She may had few friends, but those who where her friends where extremely close to her, and as long as her friends didn't call her names like that than there was no need to cause trouble.

"Typical English whether." Meggy said to herself, as there was no one there. "Better get home before they decide to call my social worker." she decided.

Meggy was abused by her parents until they abandoned her when she was 7. The story was always the same. She stayed with a family for a year, then they decide that they don't want to keep her anymore, or something along the lines. During the summer and winter holidays she got passed round from one home to another until they could find a 'permanent' foster home for her.

She was on her way to another one of her homes. This one she didn't mind. She was living with a kind young woman, Alice, her boyfriend Danny and her boyfriends son, Keenan above there Pastry Shop. She loved it there. This wasn't the first time she had been placed with Alice. She had been going to stay with her since she first went into care. Meggy whished she could live with Alice, Danny and Keenan, but they where only up to temporarily take care of foster children. The home was small, not cramped but cosy. Danny was really nice and funny and Keenan got along with her really well. Keenan's mother had died in an accident leaving him and his father, Danny alone. Keenan didn't feel comfortable talking about his feelings with anyone but Meggy. Even when Meggy wasn't staying with Alice, Keenan still kept in touch with her.

She walked through the deserted streets, but couldn't see where she was going. She walked on, blinded by the snow until she heard something like a car horn. Something metal crashed into her, knocking her to one side. She opened her eyes but she had gone snow-blind. She could feel something warm and sticky cover her arm, side and leg where the car had collided with her. Just then she noticed that her clothes weren't getting wet from lying in the snow and her clothes where keeping her warmer than usual. The snow seemed softer and wasn't sticking to her.

Slowly her vision returned as she heard footsteps behind her. She felt a warm hand turn her over and a familiar voice spoke.

"Hey, are you alright?" Tom looked to see the unmistakable teenaged face of Max Goof. He looked to be just a year or so older than her (she's just coming up 15). "We better get you inside, we'll get you cleaned up and take you to Mickey when you get better."

Max picked her up. As he took her into the house she saw her reflection in a window. Like everyone else, she was a cartoon!

**Sorry it's so short, but it will get better. Anyway, plz R+R. See ya later!**


	2. Chap 2: Goofy

**So here it is. Thank you to my reviewers. Enjoy!**

(Chap 2: Goofy)

"You sure did give us a scare there Meggy." Goofy said, coming into the bright, warm living room with a cup of hot chocolate for Meggy and Max.

"Sorry Goofy." Meggy said as he handed her the mug filled with the warm liquid.

"Oh, no need to apologise. I'm just glad your ok." Goofy smiled at the girl. "So, your from another world where you know about us?" Meggy nodded. "I caught a glimpse of that world when I met Sora." he mused.

"Sora? From Kingdom Hearts?" Meggy had fallen in love with that game ever since she had seen Keenan playing on it.

"Yup. Apparently he's back at his own home. Your world and ours are very close." Max spoke up.

"Yea." Goofy let out his signature laugh. "Walter Disney came here by accident. This is where he got all of his ideas from. Now, more and more people are coming here from movies and stuff made by the Disney Company." Goofy Explained. "And in return, we've had so many adventures and this world kept secret from yours."

"Cool. So what do I do now? How do I get home?" Meggy asked. She wouldn't have minded if she could stay. She had nowhere to go. The next day she would be on her way to another home. But she didn't want to intrude on Goofy or Max.

"Well, now that your better, we should take you to King Mickey." Max said, sitting up properly in the beanbag he was sitting on.

"Ok, so we're off to see the King."

**Sorry it's totally lame. It will be better next time. Anyway Plz R+R and see ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
